Not my baby
by jbdemiandmileyluver
Summary: What happens to East High's cutest couple when Gabriella gets an unwanted pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of summer vacation & Troyella (as usual) were hanging out in one of their houses.

This time it was Troy's, as his parents were away for the weekend he invited Gabby over to keep him company.

They were both lying on his bed, supposed to be watching 'sex & the city' but they were lost in each others gaze.

When Troy lent in for another kiss Gabriella's hands slipped up his shirt and she started massaging his abs & six pack.

_OK, miss Montez, time to step it up then!_

His hands started fingering the bottom of her shirt, then he slipped them up.

Gabriella looked at him for a moment, surprised

_Well, if it's more he wants, the more he'll get!_

She gently pushed his hands away and took her top off.

They rolled over so Troy was on top & he kissed her hungrily from her neck all the way to her belly button.

He slipped his hands up to her bra & un-did it.

She eased it off & sat up to look at Troy.

He was gazing at her.

She un-did his Levi's & eased them off

. Then she undid her own jeans & threw them on the floor.

Troy smiled at her again.

_Taking the lead? We'll see about that!_

He put his hands on her butt and pulled her over to him.

Troyella made out on the bed again for ages, then Troy got up for a second-breathing heavily, Gabriella was also breathing heavily and staring at him.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked- between breaths.

Troy looked at her & immediately his eyes was on her beautiful body.

"Condom..." He managed to say, before he was hypnotised but her eyes & pulled towards the bed again.

Gabriella kissed him hungrily again & her knickers fell to the ground.

They then started going at it, and they felt like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

**I only started this coz i love writing & I wanna see how many reviews it gets. 5 reviews before next one up.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Gabriella awoke she looked around & her gaze immediately fell on Troy who was only covered by a white sheet.

It was only when she realised all she had on was a baggy T-shirt that last night had actually happened.

She grinned, then looked at the used condom-lying on the floor.

As always, Gabriella being Gabriella, she was trying to be helpful, so she picked it up & went to put it in the bin. It was only then she realised it had a hole in it.

"No!" She whispered, her face stricken.

_Oh well, maybe it made a hole in it when it dropped on the floor..._

Whatever the reason, Gabriella put it in the bin, washed her hands then went downstairs to make Troy's favourite breakfast – blueberry & chocolate pancakes with bacon & orange juice.

As she went back upstairs she wondered whether to tell Troy about the condom, but decided against it & thought she was worrying to much, as usual.

She woke Troy with a kiss.

He smiled as he opened his eyes, knowing his 'baby Gabby' would be there to greet him.

They said good morning (which basically meant more kisses) then Gabriella presented

Troy's breakfast with a 'ta-da!' and a grin.

They spent the whole morning just chatting & laughing

_It's great, I can actually say my best friend is my boyfriend_

_I never thought I would be able to speak to a girl like this..._

They both smile at each other as their thoughts flash through their minds.

That afternoon...

"Hey! I just got a text from Taylor – wanna come to the mall with me, Taylor, Sharpay, Chad & Zeke?

"Sure babe, where are we meeting them?"

"Costa coffee!" Gabriella laughed. " I swear I could spend my life in there, drinking hot chocolate!"

"Ella, you practically do!" Troy laughs back at her. "Come on, we're going to be late!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear diary,**

**Ohmigosh! Last night me & Troy finally slept together! It was THE most amazing experience ever! But this morning I found something scary. I woke before Troy so I decided to do a little tidying (typically me!) and when I went to put the condom(yes, we did it safe) in the bin I noticed a hole in it. It's probably nothing, just me being a worried freak again! Will write more later, going to the town now!**

**Love, Braniac Science Geek**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Oh my god! I'm shaking all over as I write this! Me & Gabs finally did it. It dude, IT! Yeah, yeah we did it safe and all that crap! Gabriella seemed a little weird this morning, a bit TOO sunny & shiny. Oh, well! I don't mind all this pampering! I just hope she's okay.**_

_**Lunk-head basketball man(new nickname from Taylor, nice huh?)**_

**_(AN: SORRY ITS REALLY CRAP, BEEN BACK AT SCHOOL NOW & HAD TO CATCH UP! LOOK OUT FOR MORE SOON, I PROMISE!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 DAYS LATER...**

Gabriella & Troy are watching a film when suddenly Gabriella bolts from the room. Troy looks up, rubs his sleepy eyes and looks round in confusion.

A few minutes later and Gabriella returns.

"Everything okay Gabs?" Says Troy, concerned

" Yeah, yeah, just a little stomach bug, probably just something I ate."

"Okay, well do you want some toast or anything?"

"Water? With ice would be lovely thank you darling"

When Troy has left the room

**Dear diary,**

**I will have to write quick, as Troy has only gone to get me some water and then he will be back. You know a couple of days ago when I told you me and Troy slept together? And then about the condom the next morning? Well... I have just been sick. Have told Troy I have got a stomach bug, I don't want to worry him, maybe it is just something I ate. Love, Braniac Science Geek xx**

When Troy returns with Gabriella's water they both sit down, though throughout the next half hour Troy keeps a wary eye on Gabriella. No more than 45 minutes later Gabriella rushes from the room again and this time Troy follows her.

While Gabriella is throwing up Troy holds up her hair and rubs her back as she leans over the toilet.

_Oh god, please don't let her be throwing up because of what happened the other night!_

_Come on Gabriella get a grip of yourself! It's probably nothing and you might be scaring Troy!_

Later that night Gabriella is lyring on Troy's bed with a towel & a bowl nest to her, just in case!

"Gabby, why are you throwing up all of a sudden?" Asked Troy, very concerned for his girlfriend.

"I don't know Troysie, honestly I don't!" She was very upset, too much pressure was on her.

"Is it because of... umm... you know... the other night..." Troy's voice trailed into silence.

"It might be... would you mind going to get me a pregnancy test tomorrow?" Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend and his blonde hair and those deep blue eyes...

"Sure Gabs. Now come upstairs and try and get some rest. For all we know you might just have a small bug or something." Troy led Gabriella up the stairs, feeling very protective all of a sudden.

_Aww he's being so sweet to me, its going to be so embarrasing for him tomorrow in the middle of Boots, but he would do it for me, thats what he said, I love him so much!_


End file.
